Magic meets Alchemy (spanish)
by Ugh111
Summary: No soy bueno bueno en resúmenes así que aquí va. Ed y el resto de la tripulación Mustangs van ayudar a la orden. Ed es coronel y todavía tiene automail, él es también todavía tiene la alquimia y se comprometió con Winry establecido en el anime hermandad y después del día Promise. Ed también es todavía corto porque shoesT Ed. Calificación T sólo para estar seguro.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok por lo que si usted se está preguntando en realidad no estoy prestando atención de manera que son diferentes. Yo estaba buscando una y encontré taaaaan muchas cosas malas con ella, incluso la trama, por lo que está en hiato. Mi portátil se rompió pero me dieron una nueva (aplausos) También ahora me encanta Fullmetal Alchemist más de Harry Potter así que ten cuidado. Ed todavía corta, pero no tan corto, aproximadamente la misma altura que Winry. Ed todavía tiene su Automail porque papá Ho Ho (^ _ ^) renunció a su piedra. Estoy usando la traducción de Google para esto porque sólo hablo Inglés, por lo que me acaba de decir si algo está mal escrito.**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Fullmetal Alchemist o Harry Potter. **

* * *

><p>Edward Elric suspiró mientras dejaba la pluma, rodando su muñeca derecha, tratando de conseguir el calambre cabo. Él bajó la mirada hacia sus manos enguantadas, pensando en lo que había ocurrido en los últimos dos años.<p>

Después de la derrota del Padre en el día prometido, Ed había sido ascendido a teniente coronel, con Roy Mustang golpeado hasta general de brigada.

El padre de Ed, Van Hohenheim renunció a la Piedra Filosofal para ayudar a su Alphonse conseguir su cuerpo de vuelta, sin embargo sólo había almas suficientes para recuperar el cuerpo de Al, Ed tuvo que dar su brazo a la Verdad por el alma de Al. Ed no le importaba. No le importaba si tenía automail, siempre y cuando su hermano tenía su cuerpo, que estaba feliz.

El hermano menor de Edward, Alphonse "Al" Elric había hecho una pronta recuperación; con la ayuda de su amiga May Chang y su alkahestry curación. Después de su recuperación, Alfonso regresó a Xing con May Chang estudiar alkahestry con ella.

Después de regresar a su país Prince Ling Yao se convirtió en el nuevo Emperador de Xing, con Lan Fan trabajando más duro que nunca para protegerlo de intentos de asesinato. Mayo fue ascendido a segundo en la línea, en caso de Ling murió antes de que pudiera nacer un heredero. Cada uno de los cincuenta jefes de Xing enviaría una hija para representar a su clan, sin embargo, sólo un niño puede llegar a ser el heredero, y mientras que los cementos lealtad al clan, sino que también puede causar la tensión y los intentos de asesinato. Su decisión de hacer su heredero mayo causó Lan Fan se vuelva aún más sospechoso de la niña de catorce años.

Abuela Pinako había fallecido poco tiempo después de que el Día Prometido. Prácticamente había criado Ed y Al después de que su madre había muerto, por lo que su muerte había hecho daño. Habían ido a Resembool a llorar su muerte con Winry, ambos estaban tristes porque no podían haber estado allí en sus últimos momentos.

Ed recogió su nervio en el último momento y propuso a su amigo de mucho tiempo, Winry Rockbell derecho cuando se dirigía de vuelta a Central. Él le dijo que le daría la mitad de su vida a ella si le daría la mitad de su vida a él. Intercambio Equivalente. Ella se rió y se fijó una fecha para el otoño, en Resembool en la colina con vistas al bosque, con un telón de fondo de color rojo, verde, oro y bronce.

Pasaron unos meses, y Winry se trasladó a Centroamérica con su perro, Den. Ella abrió una sucursal de Rockbell Automail en la ciudad. Durante y después de la guerra Drachman, su tienda se hizo ampliamente reconocida, debido a sus precios bajos y las prótesis de alta calidad. Por supuesto, ella cargó Ed las tasas más altas.

El gobierno Amestris se aliaron con los países de nuestro entorno, y ayudó a reconstruir Ishval, por desgracia, dracma se negó a aliarse con Amestris y lanzó un ataque. Los alquimistas estatales fueron llamados a salir al campo. A diferencia de en el día prometido, Edward estaba en la línea del frente, junto con los otros Alquimistas Estatales. Fue horrible, la primera vez que Ed había utilizado una pistola. Sabía que no sería la última, siempre y cuando él seguía siendo un soldado, que sería enviado a la guerra. Su valor en la guerra dracma le había ganado el grado de Coronel.

Ed suspiró mientras dejaba el último de su papeleo. Estaba seguro de que Mustang le estaba dando su propia documentación sólo porque era demasiado perezoso. Un trabajo de oficina no era algo que Edward le gusta, pero después de la debacle con el padre, y la guerra con Dracma, un tiempo de descanso fue un cambio bienvenido.

Él movió los papeles y se levantó para irse, cuando el Teniente Coronel Riza Hawkeye abrió la puerta y entró, dando un saludo rápido.

"General Mustang quiere verte." Ella le informó, su blanco rostro.

"Sólo yo?" Edward preguntó, con el ceño fruncido. No era anormal para Mustang querer verlo, pero todo había estado en calma. Los delincuentes no quieren enfrentar la Llama y Fullmetal Alquimistas después de la guerra con el dracma.

"No, la unidad entera." Hawkeye le dijo.

Eso era aún más preocupante, ya que Mustang no solía llamar a la unidad completa, a menos que fuera una emergencia.

"Bien, vamos. No se puede mantener general Bastard esperando." Edward dijo, poniéndose de pie de su escritorio. Mientras seguía a Hawkeye, vio sus labios se tuercen hacia arriba en una pequeña sonrisa.

Edward y Hawkeye entraron a la oficina del Mustang. Primer Teniente Kain Fuery, Capitán Heymans Breda, Major Vato Falman, y Jean Havoc de todo estaban en orden de rango. Hawkeye se puso en línea al lado de estrago y Edward se puso de pie junto a ella. La unidad de todo cuadró, levantando la mano derecha a la frente en señal de saludo.

"A gusto". Dijo Mustang. "Todos ustedes han oído hablar de Creta, ¿correcto?"

Ellos asintieron.

"Bueno. Todos ustedes saben de their-" En este, Mustang sacaste una mueca. "Magic".

Ed asintió, entendiendo el malestar de Mustang con el tema. La alquimia de Creta, o como los cretenses lo llamaban, "magia" no era muy querido por los alquimistas científicos como Mustang y Edward, ya que sus vidas giraban alrededor de Intercambio Equivalente. Al parecer, estos llamados "magos podían hacer cosas sin dar nada a cambio; que podrían hacer que las cosas flotan, aparecen de la nada, y meterse con la mente de una persona. Era simplemente antinatural. Comando Central trató de investigar, pero sólo podía venir con el más elemental de los detalles. A diferencia de Amestris, Creta tenía escuelas que enseñaban "magia". También aprendí que dracma también lo tenía, aunque por alguna razón desconocida, nadie en dracma que había usado magia en guerra.

"El punto es que se nos ha dado una misión para ayudar al equipo en su guerra." Mustang terminó.

"Qué, ¿por qué tenemos que ayudar en la guerra de otra persona?" Ed se quejó.

"No me gusta tampoco, pero Führer Grumman pedí, así que no hay nada que podamos hacer. Además, no tenemos para ayudar con la guerra en sí, sólo con la estrategia. Lamentablemente, su gobierno no admitir que hay una amenaza.

"Hmm, añadir en alguna genocidio y que solía ser nuestro gobierno." Estrago bromeó, cigarrillos que salen de su boca.

"Aquí." Mustang dijo, entregarles archivos manila. "Todo lo que necesitas saber acerca de la misión. Salimos mañana a las 600 horas agudo en la estación de tren. ¿Entendido?"

"Sí señor! Señor Entendido!" La unidad coreaba al unísono, con lo que sus manos una copia de seguridad a modo de saludo.

"Bueno. ¿Tiene alguna pregunta?"

"¿Por cuánto tiempo es esta misión?" Falman se preguntó.

"Desconocido".

"Pero ¿qué pasa con mi boda? Es en otoño, eso es sólo un mes a partir de ahora!" Ed exigió.

"Sí, no podemos perder la boda del Fundador '." Breda estuvo de acuerdo.

"Todavía no puedo creer que este chico de dieciocho años se casa antes que yo." Estrago murmuró con desaliento.

"No te preocupes, podemos volver en otoño. No podemos perder la boda de Fullmetal, viendo como su maestro y Fiancée tendrían mi cabeza. ¿Alguna pregunta más? Sí, Teniente Coronel Hawkeye?"

"¿Sería Negro Hayate ser capaz de llegar?" Ella preguntó.

"Sí. ¿Eso es todo? Bueno. Puede retirarse." Mustang mandado.

* * *

><p>Antes de Ed fue a su casa, se dirigió al apartamento de Winry, justo encima de su tienda, con el fin de decirle la mala noticia. Cuando llegó, vio que la luz estaba encendida en la parte posterior. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Eso era peligroso. La campana sonó cuando entró, pero nadie salió a ver quién era. Ed miró alrededor de la tienda. Brazos y piernas AutoMail animales estaban en exhibición. Cuando Winry era un niño, Den había perdido una pata delantera, y la abuela le había equipado con automail, con la ayuda de Winry.<p>

Ed oyó el chirrido de metal contra metal, se volvió a ver la luz de inundación a través de la puerta de detrás del mostrador. Después de abrirla, vio a Ed Winry, que llevaba un traje de color beige atada alrededor de su cintura, y un cultivo-top negro con una cremallera de plata en la parte delantera, con el pelo rubio se detuvo en una cola de caballo, con flequillo colgando a cada lado de la cara . Vio como ella sopló el flequillo de la cara, luego se acercó y agarró una llave para atornillar un tornillo en su lugar.

"Usted sabe que su puerta está abierta, lo cual es muy peligroso. Yo podría ser un asesino en serie." Ed dijo que él vino a pararse detrás de ella.

"Bueno, no me has matado aún." Ella respondió sin volverse.

"Ese no es el punto, no tengo enemigos. Podrían venir en pos de que vuelvas a mí." Ed agarró del hombro y le dio la vuelta para mirarlo. "Hay que tener más cuidado."

"Lo siento." Ella susurró, mirando hacia abajo. "Voy a tratar más duro."

"Bueno. ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó con un tono preocupado mientras retrocedía hasta sentarse en un taburete.

"Estoy bien, ¿por qué lo preguntas?" Winry preguntó con curiosidad.

"Te ves como si estuvieras a punto de caer. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado haciendo?" Puso en duda.

"Tres días seguidos." Ella confesó.

"¿Qué?" , Exclamó.

"Estoy bien, Edward! He estado despierto más tiempo que antes." Ella proclamó mientras agarraba la llave que había estado conteniendo y tirarlo a la cabeza. Ed trató de pato, pero el objetivo de Winry era impecable. Lo golpeó en la frente. Se quedó allí, retorciéndose en el suelo, después de haber caído del taburete donde estaba sentado.

"Ouch". Ed gimió.

"Voy a estar bien después de dormir un poco, así que deja de preocuparte por mí. ¿Qué te preocupa?" Ella observó, volviéndose hacia el brazo que había estado trabajando.

"¿Qué? Nada está mal." Él respondió, frotándose la cabeza.

"Sí hay, no habría venido si no había algo que tenía que decirme, es casi medianoche. Usted no debe trabajar tan tarde, hipócrita." Ella acusó.

"Mustang de nosotros el envío de una misión a Creta. Me voy mañana a las seis." confesó, suspirando.

Winry frunció el ceño cuando él le dijo. Él sabía que no le gustaba lo que va muy lejos en misiones peligrosas, pero sabía que no era su elección.

"Por cuánto tiempo?" Ella preguntó, suspirando.

"Desconocido". Él contestó.

"Tú estarás a salvo, ¿de acuerdo?" Ella suplicó, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

"Por supuesto." Él contestó, sonriendo.

"No Ed, esto es serio." Winry insistió, con el rostro duro. "Necesito que estés a salvo, no más corriendo de cabeza en las cosas, y nada más entrar en situaciones de peligro." se inclinó hacia delante, sus brillantes ojos azules clavados en su oro. "Prométeme".

"Me comprometo a estar a salvo." Ed dijo, clavando la vista.

"Bueno. No puedo tener usted muere antes de nuestra boda." Ella mandó, se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla. "Ahora" Ella dijo, poniéndose de pie. "Hay que ir Pack, tiene que levantarse pronto."

"Está bien, pero tienes que ir a la cama también." Él le dijo, mientras caminaba de regreso a la sala principal, hacia la puerta.

"Está bien." Ella cedió, apoyado en el marco de la puerta delantera, como Ed se paró en la acera.

"Cierra la puerta y dormir un poco, ¿de acuerdo?" Ed rogó, mientras caminaba hacia atrás por la calle.

"Ten cuidado!" Ella le gritó.

"Lo haré!" Él gritó como él se dio la vuelta, levantando el brazo y agitando en una ola hacia atrás.

* * *

><p>Ed se fue a casa, preguntándose qué sería como Creta. Oyó que era tan frío como Briggs, que no suena bien. Sus puertos AutoMail dolían en el frío, que no era mucho de un problema en la mayoría de Amestris, había vivido cerca del desierto la mayor parte de su vida y rara vez nevó Resembool debido a este hecho. Aunque central hacía un poco de frío, pero no era demasiado insoportable.<p>

Él suspiró mientras abría la puerta de su pequeño apartamento de dos habitaciones. Miró a su cocina antes de ir al dormitorio. Sacó de la maleta de debajo de la cama y la puso en la parte superior de las hojas azules. Abrió su armario y sacó su Estado emitió uniformes militares azules, pegando cuidadosamente en la maleta, él también tomó su gabardina roja marca y se coloca que en demasiados. Luego agarró algunos de sus libros de alquimia, y los libros alkahestry Xingese su hermano había enviado.

Después de decidir que no tenía hambre, Ed se cepilló los dientes y tiró del pelo de oro de su cola de caballo, luego llena el resto de sus artículos de tocador en su bolsa. Se subió a la cama y suspiró. Había sido un día largo, y que iba a ser aún más mañana. En este momento lo único que quería era una buena noche de descanso.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Fullmetal Alchemist o Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Ed sacó su abrigo negro a su alrededor mientras caminaba por la calle, tratando de bloquear el aire frío de la mañana. Pasó algunos otros funcionarios, quienes le dieron saludos rápidos mientras se abrían camino hacia el Comando Central. Consultó su reloj de bolsillo, para encontrar que todavía tenía media hora hasta que tuvo que estar en la estación de tren. Al llegar a su cafetería favorita, ordenó a su, un gran café de costumbre con el azúcar. Una gran cantidad de azúcar.<p>

Se abrió paso entre la multitud de la estación y miró a su alrededor, viendo el azul inconfundible de uniformes militares de Amestris. Caminó hacia la unidad y se detuvo junto Teniente Coronel Hawkeye, que tenían Negro Hayate sentado a sus pies. Dejó caer la maleta en el suelo, apenas reconociendo Mustang ya que esta última tomó otro trago de su café.

"Parece que no llegas tarde por una vez, Fullmetal." Mustang comentó, con una sonrisa típica exasperante.

"Sí, sí. Lo que sea." Ed gruñó, murmurando unas palabras en voz baja.

"Ahora, tenemos un viaje en tren de tres días y dos noches." Ante esto, todo el mundo se quejó. "Sí, ya sé que es mucho tiempo, pero estas son nuestras órdenes, por lo que lo entiendan." Él dijo, dándoles todas las miradas duras. "Una vez que lleguemos a Creta, nos encontraremos con un hombre llamado Arthur Weasley, él nos llevará a su sede, donde recibiremos más instrucciones. ¿Entendido?"

"Sí señor! Entendido, señor!" Cantaban.

"Bueno. ¡Vamos!" Mustang ordenó, volviéndose a subir al tren, el resto de la unidad a la zaga.

El grupo caminó por el pasillo, que se dirigían a un compartimiento vacío. Una vez dentro ponen su equipaje de distancia y se sentaron. Ed sintió otro bostezo que se acerca, él trajo la copa a los labios, pero la encontró vacía. Él suspiró y miró por la ventana. Iba a ser un largo viaje en tren.

Después de unas horas, Ed despertó sobresaltado. No se había dado cuenta de que se quedó dormido. Un dedo golpeado ligeramente su hombro, Hawkeye lo miraba fijamente.

"Es la hora del almuerzo." Ella le dijo. "Vamos al coche comida, ¿quieres venir?"

Ed asintió, y siguió a la unidad de la velocidad del tren. Después de caminar a través de los otros coches por un tiempo, llegaron al coche comida. Compraron sándwiches, y Ed compraron otro café grande con el azúcar extra.

"¿Cómo se utiliza la bicicleta en los trenes todo el tiempo, Acero?" Mustang se quejó, frotándose la espalda baja.

"No es tan malo una vez que te acostumbras a él." Ed respondió, tomando un bocado de su sándwich de pavo.

Después de todo, él había estado viajando en los trenes desde los doce años, antes y después de que su búsqueda de la Piedra Filosofal. Como tal, después de un tiempo, los dolores y las enfermedades de tren eran simplemente no perceptible.

"¿Cómo sabemos que esta Arthur Weasley es?" Preguntó Fuery.

"El archivo dice que él tiene el pelo de color rojo brillante." Mustang respondió.

"Eso es todo?" Falman preguntó con incredulidad.

"También será la celebración de un signo." Mustang continuó.

"Eso es realmente todo lo que hay." Estrago sin expresión.

"Esta misión parece ser carente de información." Breda murmuró.

"Está bien, aquí está el informe completo. Vamos a Creta. Le ayudaremos a derrotar a un hombre llamado Voldemort." Entonces los hombres se rieron. Restos Hawkeye alimentado Negro Hayate de pavo en voz baja. "Al parecer, él es un asesino de masas, que ha estado matando a cualquiera que no se alió con él mismo. Su gobierno, conocido como el Ministerio de la Magia, se niega a reconocer que hay una amenaza."

"Suena como si estuvieran asustados." Hawkeye observó.

"Exactamente". Mustang respondió. "De todos modos, un hombre con el nombre de Dumbledore-"

"¿Todo el mundo en este país tienen nombres raros?" Estrago preguntó.

"-ha formó un grupo llamado la Orden del Fénix, y que están tratando de dejar de Voldemort." Mustang continuó, ignorando el comentario de Havoc. "Eso es lo que vamos a ayudar. Comando Central no sabe mucho acerca de Creta o su magia, que es lo que vamos a aprender acerca mientras estamos allí. También hablan un idioma diferente en Creta."

Todos se volvieron a mirar a Ed.

"¿Qué?" Él preguntó, mirando a ellos. "Oh, vamos, ninguno de ustedes sabe hablar de Creta?"

"Sabemos un poco, la manera de introducir a nosotros mismos, y algunas otras frases." Hawkeye respondió, acariciando Negro Hayate.

"Por lo tanto, este plan estaba montado en el hecho de que usted asumió que podía hablar de Creta?"

"¿Se puede hablar, o no?" Mustang ladró, mirando molesto.

"Sí". Ed admitió, encorvado en su asiento.

"Hay algo que no entiendo." Breda declaró.

"¿Qué?" Ed preguntó con curiosidad.

"Los documentos que nos dieron dijimos Creta es científicamente más avanzada;. Pero no en la alquimia, alkahestry, ni automail no entiendo eso." Dijo.

"Esto significa que, mientras que Amestris ha desarrollado la alquimia y automail, Creta tiene para mover las fotos y los teléfonos portátiles, entre otras cosas. Alquimia es casi considerado como un arte muerto allí." Explicó Falman.

Ed se sorprendió. Sabía Amestris no era tan avanzado como otros lugares, sobre todo porque se centraron en la alquimia, en lugar de electricidad, pero aún así. Mirando a su alrededor, él se dio cuenta de todo el mundo estaba tan sorprendido como él. Sin embargo, cuando pensaba en ello, Amestris era el único sitio que tenía automail, que era genial. Él no tendría un trabajo si no fuera por automail.

"Prefiero tener la alquimia y automail." Estragos hizo eco.

La unidad asintió con la cabeza. Si no fuera por la alquimia, estrago no sería capaz de caminar y Mustang no sería capaz de ver. Ellos hicieron su camino de regreso a su compartimiento. Ed suspiró mientras se sentaba, dormir sonaba muy bien en este momento.

Arthur POV:

Arthur Weasley se puso de pie en la plataforma de cinco en la estación de tren, a la espera de sus invitados de Amestris. Miró el reloj, el tren tenía diez minutos más en llegar. Él todavía no estaba seguro acerca de la idea de Dumbledore. Traer otro país en su guerra parecía una mala idea, y por si fuera poco, este militar era muggle. Arthur vio que el tren se detuvo en la estación. Levantó el cartel que decía 'Amestris', y esperó, mirando por encima de la multitud. Muggles inundadas de los trenes, pero ninguno parecía como si fueran militares. De repente, un pequeño grupo de muggles en uniformes azules bajó del tren. Hacían juego con la descripción. Arthur abrió paso entre la multitud, haciendo su camino a ellos.

"Hallo! Mein Name ist Arthur Weasley. Sind sie von Amestris?" * Les preguntó en mal acento alemán. Estaba orgulloso de sí mismo, como lo había estado practicando durante todo el día.

Uno de ellos dio la vuelta y le sonrió. Arthur no podía dejar de mirar. El chico no podía tener más de dieciséis años con el pelo largo y rubio dorado recogido en una cola de caballo, flequillo que se raya en medio, enmarcando su rostro, y un mechón de pelo que sobresalía hacia arriba en el medio de la frente como un antena. Igualando su pelo fueron brillantes ojos brillantes, de oro que le devolvió la mirada. ¿Qué le sorprendió más fue que el chico llevaba un uniforme militar.

De repente, un hombre con el pelo oscuro y negro y sedoso, y su adecuación a los ojos oscuros se volvió y saludó.

"Hola. Mi nombre es Roy Mustang general. Este es el Coronel Edward Elric." Informó a Arthur. Luego hizo un gesto hacia el resto de la unidad y se introdujo cada una de ellas, a su vez, terminando con el subteniente Negro Hayate. El perro ladró a su nombre.

Arthur sonrió y estrechó la mano de cada uno a medida que se introdujeron.

"No sabemos mucho de su idioma, por lo que el Coronel Elric se traduce". Sr. Mustang le informó.

Arthur asintió comprendiendo.

"Deberíamos irnos, tengo el coche listo a las afueras de la estación." Él les dijo. Ellos asintieron, recogieron su equipaje, y lo siguieron hasta el coche. Los Amestrians miraron las bulliciosas multitudes de Londres en maravilla. Arthur ayudó a conseguir su equipaje en el maletero, todas ellas dando un "sehr Danke" ** a cambio.

Fue un corto viaje a la sede de la Orden, durante el cual los Amestrians pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo mirando fuera de las ventanas, ya que todo se aceleró por. De vez en cuando Arthur oyó un murmullo silencioso de uno de ellos. Sacó el coche a una parada al llegar a Grimmauld Place. Llevaron a sí mismos fuera del coche, y se pararon en la acera, mirando a su alrededor en las casas.

"Fueron es-?" Preguntó el señor Elric, pero se detuvo de repente una mirada confusa en su rostro por no poder decir lo que estaba escrito en el papel.

"Oh, aquí. Lea este, luego destruirlo." Arthur dijo, dándoles un trozo de pergamino. Entregaron la vuelta hasta llegar Mustang, quien la leyó, luego sacó un guante blanco con extrañas runas dibujadas en la parte posterior de su bolsillo, se lo puso y luego incendiar el papel con un chasquido de sus dedos. Arthur miró con asombro, que había oído Amestris tenía una forma de magia sin varita, pero no se había dado cuenta de que los militares tenían magos.

Ed POV:

"¿Qué significa este tener- oh." Ed miró a la casa en estado de shock. "Esto no debería ser posible, pude ver la casa está escondido bajo tierra, pero de repente aparece de la nada? Ugh. No me gusta la magia. "

"Bueno, sígueme." Arthur dijo, haciendo un gesto para que hagan precisamente eso.

Siguieron el Sr. Weasley por las escaleras en la casa. Ed se sorprendió. Actitud alegre y despreocupado del señor Weasley era todo lo contrario de la casa oscura, lúgubre, y olía a humedad. Incluso el mobiliario era oscuro, era que una pierna con sombrillas que salen? La unidad estaba en un largo pasillo, iluminado por unos grandes lámparas de araña y de gas. El moho se arrastraba a lo largo del papel despegando, la alfombra era viejo y gastado a través. El pasillo se convirtió en una forma de L, y Ed vio escaleras hacia el lado izquierdo de la misma, que va hacia arriba, y un comedor de lujo sencillo.

"Es sólo aquí abajo." Arthur les informó, llevándolos por una estrecha escalera de la entrada y en una cocina. "Te voy a dar el recorrido por la casa más tarde."

La cocina estaba en una habitación cavernosa, con una gran chimenea crepitante en el extremo, y una larga mesa de madera en el centro. Vio una puerta, lo que supuso llevó a la despensa.

Había alrededor de ocho personas en el comedor, en su mayoría pelirrojos, que supuso debía de ser la familia del Sr. Weasley. Había una chica de pelo rosa que parecía estar en sus veinte años hablando con una niña de catorce años de edad, con el pelo de color rojo brillante y ojos marrones y una morena muy rizado con los ojos marrones que parecían estar alrededor de los quince años. La bulliciosa alrededor de una estufa era una mujer robusta corto con el mismo pelo rojo. Sentados alrededor de la mesa fueron aún más las pelirrojas, dos chicos que eran exactamente lo mismo, de su pelo rojo de sus ojos marrones, e incluso sus mismas expresiones traviesos. Ambos parecían estar cerca de la edad de Alphonse. Junto a ellos había otro chico pelirrojo, que era monstruosamente alto y desgarbado, y miró quince. Por último, había dos hombres hablando de los gemelos, uno de ellos tenía un santificado, rostro demacrado, ojos negros y cabello castaño oscuro. Junto a él estaba un hombre de pelo-mousey marrón con ojos marrones tristes y algunas cicatrices en la cara.

En el momento en que la unidad salió por la puerta, todos los ojos se volvieron hacia ellos.

"Hola a todos, estoy de vuelta!" Arthur anunció, sonriendo a los ocupantes de la habitación.

"Papá, ¿quién es este?" La chica pelirroja preguntó con cansancio.

"¡Oh! ¿Cómo grosero de mi parte!" El hombre se echó a reír y se presentó la unidad en orden, comenzando con el General Mustang y terminando con 2do Lt Negro Hayate, señalando a cada uno como él dijo sus nombres.

"Esta es mi familia, es el más joven Ginny, Ron es mi segunda más jóvenes, los gemelos son Fred y George, mi esposa Molly, y la morena es amigo de Ron Hermione." A continuación, hizo un gesto a los otros adultos. "Este es el dueño de esta casa, Sirius Negro, su primo Nymphadora Tonks-"

"Es Tonks, Arthur. No Nymphadora, simplemente Tonks." Ella interrumpió.

"Sí, sí." Él continuó. "Y por último, pero no menos importante, Remus Lupin."

Ed se echó hacia atrás y le susurró la introducción de nuevo a sus compañeros de Amestris.

'Voy a estar haciendo esto toda la noche, ¿verdad?' Ed pensó, un poco abatido.

"Es maravilloso conocerte." Molly dijo, apresurando a ellos y agitando sus manos. "Aquí, nos sentamos. Cena está casi lista, estamos teniendo estofado de carne."

Los Amestrians asintió, sonriendo. Negro Hayate siguió obedientemente a su amo, estableciéndose a sus pies en el suelo.

Una vez que todo el mundo había sido alimentado, los niños empezaron a hacer preguntas.

"¿Dónde están todos ustedes desde?" Pide al pelo castaño girl- Hermione, en un know-it-all tono.

"Amestris. Usted sabría como Alemania." Ed respondió, tomando un bocado de su estofado.

"¿Cuántos años tienes? No puede ser mucho mayor que nosotros." Preguntó Ron.

"Dieciocho".

"Y tú vas a estar en la Orden!" Ginny exclamó en shock.

"Oi! Si este mequetrefe puede estar en la Orden, entonces ¿por qué no nosotros? Es sólo un año mayor!" Fred y George a coro, mirando con incredulidad a los otros ocupantes de la habitación.

Ed tembló de ira. Él había hecho más que mejorar en el control de su temperamento, bueno, en realidad no era así. Durante la guerra con dracma, que habían estado interrogando a un espía. El espía había preguntado por qué un 'poco pipsqueak Tiny de un niño le estaba interrogando. Ed le disparó de inmediato en la rodilla, y cuando el hombre cayó al suelo llorando de dolor, Ed gritó en su cara. '¿quién es el mequetrefe ahora ?! "el hombre les había dicho todo lo que quisieran, siempre y cuando no se comprometió a traer a Ed de nuevo. Habían decidido que Ed no interrogaría más, a menos que fuera una emergencia.

"No soy corto." Ed murmuró, pensando en todas las formas que podía libra el pueblo monstruosamente altos en la tierra "He estado en el ejército durante bastante tiempo, así que estoy un poco más de experiencia, entonces."

"Pero ¿cómo es que llega a ser en la Orden? Fred y George están en lo cierto, usted es sólo un poco mayor que nosotros!" Ella exclamó.

"Oberst Elric Jahre der sombrero Pedagogía, und ich bin sehr zuversichtlich von ihm, eine selbst wenn er Winzige klein Gore." Mustang respondió.

Ed asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Qué?" Pidió a la señora de pelo rosa, mirando confundido.

"Él dijo 'Coronel Elric ha tenido años de entrenamiento, y estoy muy confiado en él'." Ed traducido. Decidió dejar la 'aunque sea una pequeña mocosa' parte hacia fuera. Tal vez la traducción no sería tan malo después de todo.

"Mis colegas no parecen ser mucho Create ah, Inglés." Él continuó. "Por lo tanto, voy a estar traduciendo para ellos hasta que aprendan lo suficiente."

"Así que, ¿cuál es la magia de Alemania como?" Preguntó Hermione, con ganas de saber tanto sobre el otro país posible.

"Deutchland magische keine alchemie wir haben. Die Wissenschaft de IST." Breda explicó mientras ponía la cuchara hacia abajo y empujó su copa vacía fuera del camino.

"Alemania no tiene magia. Tenemos Alquimia, que es una ciencia."

"¿Cómo la ciencia ayuda al luchar?" Ginny comentó.

"La alquimia es deconstruir algo y luego reconstruir en otra cosa." Explicó Ed. Tenía la esperanza de que habían dejar de hacer preguntas, que en realidad no querían explicar el concepto de la alquimia a un grupo de usuarios de 'Magic'. "También es no sólo utiliza para combatir. Además de que es difícil de aprender y toma años de estudio, por lo que no es que muchas personas optan por estudiarlo."

"¿No tienen escuelas para ello?" Dijo Hermione, su rostro mostrando su confusión, ¿cómo podría usted aprender la alquimia sin escuela?

"Nein, Sie haben einen lehrer für eine Pedagogía zu finden und dann selbst gibt es eine oportunidad, dass sie sich nicht nehmen Universität im Central." Falman explicó, como el diccionario humano que era.

"No, usted tiene que encontrar un maestro para un aprendizaje, e incluso entonces existe la posibilidad de que no te pueden asumir. No tenemos escuelas alquimia como usted. Mayoría de las personas se apoderan de su empresa familiar o ir a la universidad en el centro de . "

"Wow, otras culturas son tan fascinante." Hermione comentó, su cara se iluminó de asombro.

"Entonces, ¿qué es exactamente la misión?" Ed arrastrando las palabras, mirando a su alrededor en los adultos.

"Bueno, se supone que debes proteger a Harry, que no está aquí en este momento." Sirius respondió mientras se levantaba y se sirvió más guiso.

"Das ist alles?" Fuery preguntó, sorprendido por la supuesta facilidad de su misión.

"Eso es todo?"

"Hasta que tú-sabes-quien es derrotado, sí." Remus respondió. "Va a ser explicado más durante la reunión de la Orden."

Todos asintieron, la comprensión de que la Orden no quería revelar demasiado a los niños. Todo el mundo volvió a comer, con los niños de vez en cuando se quejan de no haber sido invitado al pedido reuniones.

"welche schule gehst du?" Hawkeye preguntó, mirando a los niños.

"¿Qué escuela vas a?"

"Vamos a Hogwarts, es un internado donde aprendemos cosas como la transfiguración, encantos, pociones, ese tipo de cosas." Explicó Ginny.

'Transfiguración se parece mucho a la transmutación' Ed pensó, ya juzgar por la mirada en los ojos de Mustang, él estuvo de acuerdo.

"Actualmente estoy en cuarto año", continuó. "Ron, Hermione y Harry están en quinto, y Fred y George están en su séptimo, que es el último año.

"Si le hacen con la cena, podemos ir en un tour." El Sr. Weasley anunció.

"Fein wäre Das." Mustang respondió, la unidad de pie con él y después el Sr. Weasley a cabo.

* * *

><p>El resto de la casa era tan sombrío como el primer piso; peeling, moldear el papel pintado, cubierto de polvo, y llevado a través de las alfombras. Las cosas más extrañas esparcidos por los pasillos, como las cabezas disecadas de alguna extraña criatura montados en placas en la pared. Se veían como un medio-fundida quimeras lagarto, con largas narices y orejas grandes. El Sr. Weasley hizo una mueca y dijo que habían estado tratando de limpiar la casa, al parecer, el dueño anterior estaba interesado en las artes oscuras, lo que significaba.<p>

El primer piso de la casa de cuatro pisos tenía un dormitorio, que Ojo de Halcón y Negro Hayate estarían compartiendo con Hermione Granger y Ginny Weasley, un baño, una sala de dibujo, (que se les aconsejó no ir hasta que ha sido limpiado completamente ), y el comedor.

El segundo tenía más dormitorios, baños y salas de estar, al igual que el tercer y cuarto puesto. Ed no entendía por qué se necesitaban tantas salas de dibujo, tal vez así es como la gente rica contaron su valor, por qué tenían muchos salones cada uno.

Ed estaba compartiendo los dormitorios con el resto de los hombres en la unidad. Su habitación no era nada especial, era tan sombrío como el resto de la casa, con una sola ventana en el otro extremo, cinco pequeñas cunas, y un baño en el pasillo. Ed suspiró, era agradable estar en una cama de verdad, no importa cuán llena de bultos que era. Él había estado montando el tren por día. Con un bostezo, Ed se dio la vuelta y se quedó dormido.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer. Voy a publicar esta historia en diferentes idiomas, si usted quiere un cierto lenguaje sólo me PM o ponerlo en un examen si usted no tiene una cuenta. Recuerde R &amp; R.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Lo sentimos, este tomó tanto tiempo, tuve el bloqueo del escritor y estaba detrás en mi tarea. Este capítulo no es tan larga como me gustaría que fuera, pero ninguno de los capítulos encuentro con mis altos estándares así que ... En fin. No soy dueño de Harry Potter o Fullmetal Alchemist. **

Los días siguientes pasaron en un borrón, hasta que comenzó a los gritos.

Los Amestrians fueron informados de sus funciones durante las reuniones de la Orden, que eran aburridos y en su mayoría consistían en la planificación y no el hacer real, pero nada de esto afectó Ed para que él no se quejaba.

Ed no le prestó demasiada atención a los niños en la casa; que nunca había sido muy bueno con los niños de su misma edad, Winry y Al las únicas excepciones. La mayor parte de su tiempo fue empleado en enseñar a sus compañeros de Creta, y participar en las reuniones de la Orden.

Él constantemente envió cartas a Winry, que se afana respondió a. En su mayoría consistían en arreglos de la boda que se aún no se hicieron, aunque algunos se remitieron cartas de Al. El resto del tiempo se dedicó a limpiar la casa de 'magia negra', fuera lo que fuese. De lo que Ed había aprendido de la magia en el poco tiempo que pasó allí, alguien podría ser asesinado con un encanto levitación, tan fácilmente como con el hechizo de la muerte.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo no es mucho que pasó en la casa, aunque Ed hizo ver un ataque búho del chica de pelo espeso y uno de los chicos pelirrojos, fue bastante divertido, aunque no estaba seguro de si reír o ayuda, por lo que optó simplemente estar allí y ver como ellos finalmente lograron empujar la lechuza por la ventana. Flotaba allí por un momento, tratando de picar a través del cristal, mirándolos con los ojos irritados, hasta que finalmente se fue volando. Ed no estaba muy seguro de lo que era, pero supuse que era de su incumbencia.

Hoy ha sido un día más tranquilo; la única cosa de la nota era algunos miembros de la Orden corriendo por las escaleras, diciendo algo sobre "magia peluda 'y' demente 'no estaba seguro de lo que eso significaba o qué magia melenudo fue, él no había prestado mucha atención durante las reuniones de la Orden . Eran bastante aburrido, así que suelo leer un libro pero supuso la persona a usarlo fue demente. (Está bien, pero todavía es un poco extraño para él ser capaz de leer un libro en una reunión.)

Los magos y brujas estaban murmurando entre sí, aparentemente esperando a alguien o algo en llegar, lo que Ed pensó era la persona que se habló en la reunión de la Orden, en realidad no había prestado atención. Echó un vistazo alrededor de la cocina, donde los miembros de la Orden restantes sáb Dos de las cabezas rojas; Bill y Charlie Weasley, estaban mirando mapas con Minerva McGonagall, una estricta mirando sin tonterías profesor de su escuela de magia, junto con un hombre de pelo grasiento llamado Severus Snape. Ed le gusta el hombre, ya que fue profesor de Pociones. (Ed pensó en Pociones como ciencia), y Albus Dumbledore, el director de dicha escuela. En el poco tiempo que Ed había llegado a conocerlo pensaba que estaba loco, pero que era Ed para juzgar?

El resto de la Orden había dejado, con exclusión de la señora Weasley, que estaba haciendo la comida y los Amestrians. Falman y Fuery estaban jugando al ajedrez en un extremo de la mesa, junto a Ed, con la observación de Breda. Hawkeye estaba sentado un poco por debajo de Ed, la lectura de un libro con Negro Hayate en el regazo. Mustang estaba sentado frente a ella haciendo papeleo, Ed de vez en cuando ver Hawkeye dedo su arma cuando mustang ralentizó y de la forma en que se aceleró de nuevo, Ed sabía que él también lo vio. Estrago estaba fumando fuera, la señora Weasley había casi soplado una junta cuando trató de interior. Ed estaba escribiendo una carta a Winry, que acaba de terminar uno de Al, cuando de repente se oyó la puerta abriéndose y susurros. La señora Weasley salió corriendo y volvió con resto de la Orden. Entonces, la reunión comenzó.

Discutieron movimiento Mortífagos hasta que alguien de arriba comenzó a gritar. Ed esperó unos minutos, pero cuando los gritos no se detuvo, se levantó, se tapó la pluma y la dejó junto a la letra.

"Einen momento *." Les dijo a los ocupantes de la habitación, ya que él se fue.

Los gritos aumentado como Ed subió las escaleras, él entendía la mayor parte de ella, de Creta nunca había sido su punto fuerte, sin embargo la ira era una lengua universal.

"CUATRO semanas he estado atascado en Privet Drive, mellar TRABAJOS FUERA DE CONTENEDORES PARA tratar de averiguar lo que está pasando ON-"

Ed se aclaró la garganta, conseguir la atención de los ocupantes. El chico que había estado gritando dio la vuelta, mostrando Ed su rostro. Tenía el pelo negro desordenado que se puso de pie en lugares extraños, su rostro estaba pálido, llevaba gafas redondas esconden esmeralda brillante ojos verdes, y en su frente era una cicatriz en forma de iluminación. Miró a Ed con evidente confusión en su rostro.

"Cállate!" Ed ordenó "Algunos de nosotros nos gustaría escuchar nuestros propios pensamientos."

Con eso se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia las escaleras murmurando algunas palabras bien escogidas en Amestris.

**Harry POV:**

"CUATRO semanas he estado atascado en Privet Drive, mellar TRABAJOS FUERA DE CONTENEDORES PARA tratar de averiguar lo que está pasando ON-"

Alguien detrás de Harry se aclaró la garganta. Se dio la vuelta para ver a un hombre joven alrededor de la edad de Fred y Gorge con larga pura pelo rubio de oro que fue recogido en una cola de caballo y flequillo que le caía a ambos lados de la cara y un pequeño trozo de pelo que se pegó directamente en el aire como una antena. Sus ojos eran de un oro fundido como dos galeones, igualando su pelo dorado. Llevaba un uniforme militar azul real, con una cinta alrededor de su brazo, estrellas de oro sobre sus hombros y diferentes medallas de colores que cubren el pecho y los hombros. El muchacho miró a Harry con molestia.

"Cállate!" Él ordenó, su voz tenía un acento que Harry no pudo colocar. "Algunos de nosotros nos gustaría escuchar nuestros propios pensamientos."

Con eso se volvió sobre sus talones arranque negro y se dirigió a la planta baja, Harry le oyó murmurar algo en un idioma diferente a su paso.

En cuanto a Ron y Hermione, que estaban mirando a la puerta el desconocido había ocupado.

"¿Quién era ese !?" Preguntó Harry, mirando directamente a ellos.

Cuando por fin logró calmarse lo suficiente para ellos para explicar, le contaron todo lo que sabían, que no era mucho. Al parecer, la orden había conseguido un poco de ayuda de un poder militar muggle; Alemania, que ninguno de ellos sabía mucho acerca de, y estaban actualmente viviendo con ellos. Harry no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía acerca de la ayuda exterior, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que aparentemente muggles podían ya saber qué estaba pasando y él no lo era.

Como pasaban los días Harry no estaba muy seguro de qué pensar sobre los extranjeros, ninguno de ellos habló mucho para él o sus amigos .. Estaba bastante seguro de que no sabían cómo hablar con los adolescentes, lo cual era raro ver cómo uno de ellos era técnicamente aún un adolescente.

El adolescente en cuestión estaba sentado frente a él en la mesa de la cocina, a escribir una carta a alguien en un idioma diferente. Pero Harry no le importaba sobre los extranjeros, a su juicio había sido despejada y que iba a volver a Hogwarts mañana.

Los miembros de la Orden parecía un poco incómodo. Harry no estaba seguro de por qué, que había bajado, pero no dejaba de mirar el uno al otro.

"Harry." Sirius dijo con cuidado, la captura de su atención. "Edward aquí va a ir a Hogwarts con usted para mantener un ojo en las cosas."

"Yo no necesito más guardaespaldas! Además yo realmente no creo que Voldemort me va a atacar en la escuela." Él le dijo, exasperado.

Él no pudo evitar poner los ojos como todo el mundo se estremeció, además de los alemanes, por supuesto. Los alemanes en cuestión parecía un poco confundido, que habían estado aprendiendo más Inglés todos los días y ahora podrían tropezar a través de una conversación decente.

"No te preocupes. Voy encubierto como aprendiz del señor Snape." Edward gruñó, sin levantar la vista de su carta. "Yo no voy a entrar en tu camino."

"No necesito una niñera!" Exclamó Harry, mirando alrededor de la habitación en la molestia.

"Bueno. Yo no soy una niñera, yo sólo voy a mantener un ojo en las cosas." Edward dijo Harry, todavía sin levantar la vista.

"Harry, él no va a cuidar a ti", le dijo Lupin, haciendo caso omiso de Edward. "pero necesitamos a alguien que no se vería raro hablar y colgar alrededor de los estudiantes y el Coronel Elric encajar el trabajo perfectamente. Él es lo suficientemente joven para tener acaba de graduar y convertirse en un aprendiz."

"Está bien." Harry gruñó, molesto, no le hacía falta más personas que arriesgan su vida por él.

"De todos modos es hora de dormir, hay que levantarse temprano para Hogwarts mañana." La señora Weasley dijo, marcando el comienzo ellos arriba.

* * *

><p>Harry fue despertado por Ron después de una noche de sueños extraños llenos de pasillos, coronas y sus amigos.<p>

"¡Date prisa, mamá se está volviendo loca, ella dice que se va a perder el tren si no nos damos prisa."

"Cierto." Harry dijo, mientras saltaba de la cama y se vistió tan rápido como sea humanamente posible.

El resto de la mañana estaba agitado, con todo el mundo haciendo el embalaje de última hora y Ginny cayendo dos tramos de escaleras después de ser golpeado por algunos troncos de vuelo, cortesía de Fred y George, que se tradujo en más forma gritos la señora Weasley y Negro.

"-¿Podría HAN HECHO SU LESIÓN GRAVE, USTED IDIOTS-"

"-FILTHY Mestizos, mancillar la casa de mi padres;"

Harry corrió por las escaleras ignorando los gritos y se dirigió hacia la cocina con la esperanza de conseguir algo de última hora. Los Amestrians estaban sentados tranquilamente en la mesa de la cocina, desayunando y leyendo el periódico. Edward y Mustang eran ambos con ropa muggle normales. Mustang estaba en un plumero tan, pantalones y zapatos negros, camisa blanca y chaleco ahogan. Edward llevaba un plumero de color verde oscuro con un botón blanco hasta, chaleco negro, slakes y zapatos.

Harry logró bajar un plato de tocino, tostadas y huevos antes de la señora Weasley entró y empezó a gritarles a prepararse para salir. Pronto, todo el mundo se dirigía a la estación de Kings Cross. Como Harry, Hermione y el resto de los chicos Weasley se despidió, Edward estaba hablando en susurros al Sr. Mustang. El hombre en cuestión estaba buscando un poco molesto mientras hablaba con su joven subordinado, haciendo un gesto con las manos. Edward puso los ojos como Mustang lo reprendió. Harry se acercó un poco más a ver si podía tomar un poco de su conversación, pero estaban hablando en alemán rápido.

La señora Weasley hizo pasar a todos en el tren, preocupado de que iban a perder. Todos ellos colgaba por la ventana gritando adiós hasta que la estación no era más que un punto en la distancia.

* * *

><p><strong>* Un momento.<strong>

**Gracias por leer y por favor recuerde revisar. (^ _ ^)**


End file.
